Dare Surprises
by shelleluver
Summary: What happens when a dare uncovers something Kurt and Rachel don't expect? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith or Lea Michele. This is my first Glee story so please be nice*

CHAPTER 1

Noah Puckerman was having a huge graduation party at his house. He had invited everyone in the glee club, bought the alcohol and got a few things for truth or dare. Finally 6pm rolled around and everyone started to arrive. Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson arrived first with Kurt's step-brother Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Rachel Berry. Then Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce arrived followed by Sam Evans and his girlfriend Mercedes Jones, then Quinn Fabray arrived with her boyfriend Joe and Mike Chang arrived with his girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang. Last to arrive were Artie and Sugar. "Let's get this party started!" Puck said as everyone grabbed a drink. A few hours and lots of drinks they started playing truth or dare. "Okay Finn, truth or dare?" Puck asked. "Um...truth." Finn replied. "Okay, is it true that you and Rachel have done the dirty?" Puck asked. "Yes it is." Finn said, his cheeks turning pink. "Me next. Okay Kurt truth or dare?" Santana asked. "Dare, I'm not afraid of anything." Kurt said. "I dare you to take a pregnancy test." she said. "Only of Rachel takes one with me." Kurt said. "Fine. Rachel and Kurt to the bathroom." Santana said. Rachel and Kurt walked into the bathroom and they both took a test. A few minutes later Kurt looked at the box and at the tests. "Oh God. Rach can you go get Blaine for me please and also get Finn." Kurt said as his hands started shaking and tears made their way down his face. Rachel nodded and opened the door calling for Blaine and Finn. Once Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt ran to him and threw his arms around him as he cried. "Kurt what's wrong?" he asked. "The test, it was positive." Kurt said sniffling. "Are you sure you didn't just read Rachel's?" Blaine asked. "No, both tests are positive." Kurt said. "Well it's probably a false positive." Blaine said. "I took 2 more and they were both positive." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Okay, let's go to the hospital and get you checked out and then we'll go from there okay." Blaine said grabbing the 3 tests and taking Kurt out of the bathroom. "Hey everyone Kurt and I are going to head out now." Blaine said grabbing their coats and his car keys. Everyone said goodbye before Blaine closed the front door and lead Kurt to his car.

15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. "Hi, my boyfriend here took 3 pregnancy tests and they came out positive and I know that that never happens." Blaine said. "Okay, take him up to maternity and we'll do a blood test and see what's going on." the nurse said. "Which floor is that on?" Kurt asked. "Fifth floor sweetheart." she said. So Kurt and Blaine went up to the fifth floor and were brought in a room where Kurt had his blood test but he also noticed a sonogram machine in the corner which made him even more nervous. "Kurt Hummel? I'm Dr. Oliver. Now I was pretty shocked by the results of your blood test. You tested positive for pregnancy." she said. "But how can that be possible I'm a guy." Kurt said. "That's what we are going to find out with the ultrasound. I want to check the growth of the fetus and where it is growing exactly." she said rolling the machine over. "Hey, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips. "Okay Kurt can you lie back for me and pull up your shirt for me please." Dr. Oliver said. "Of course." Kurt said laying back and lifting his shirt over his abdomen. "Okay so first off this gel is going to be cold and I'm going to look for the heartbeat first before starting the actual sonogram." she said as she moved the Doppler over Kurt's stomach. Suddenly a loud and fast thumping sound filled the small room. "Well there is the heartbeat. Now I'm going to start the actual ultrasound to see how the baby is doing." Dr. Oliver said placing the wand on his stomach and moving it around. "Is my baby okay?" Kurt asked. "Well, everything looks completely normal. You have a uterus and seem to be about 12 weeks along." she said printing off some pictures. "Thank you Dr. Oliver." Kurt said wiping off his stomach and sitting up. "I would like to see you in 2 weeks to make sure everything is perfect so I'm going to set up an appointment for you to come back here on July 8th." Dr. Oliver said. "Okay. Sounds good. Is 10am alright with you?" Blaine asked. "Perfect. I will see you boys then." she said.

Kurt and Blaine left the hospital and arrived back at Kurt's place around 1:30am. "Where were you guys?" Finn asked when they walked in the door. "At the hospital. How's Rachel?" Kurt asked. "She's pregnant and scared Kurt. But we figured out that she is 8 weeks because that was when we forgot to use a condom." Finn said blushing. "Well, I'm 12 weeks pregnant Finn and I'm terrified." Kurt said sitting on the couch. "You're a dude Kurt, that's not possible." Finn said. "That's why we were at the hospital Finn. Here's the proof." Blaine said handing him the ultrasound photo. "So you are actually pregnant." Finn said in shock. "Yup, both Rachel and I are knocked up." Kurt said.

*Well there is the first chapter of my new story. Please review so I know how I'm doing*


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.* *I also wanted to say thanks to LvSammy and a Guest for their reviews*

CHAPTER 2

The next day Kurt found himself in the bathroom throwing up. "Hey you okay?" Blaine asked rubbing his back. "Ugh I have morning sickness Blaine." Kurt said lying back against Blaine's bare chest. "I know baby. I know." Blaine said handing him a cup of water. "We need to tell my dad and Carole." Kurt said standing up to flush the toilet and brush his teeth. "I think we should wait till after your next appointment, just to make sure both you and the baby are alright first before telling everyone." Blaine said. "Well Finn already knows. What if he tells my dad?" Kurt asked. "I told him not to tell anyone and I believe he will respect our wishes." Blaine said getting dressed as Kurt started his morning ritual.

2 weeks later Kurt and Blaine found themselves back at the hospital for their appointment. Kurt was now 14 weeks pregnant and just starting to get a little bump. "Hello Kurt, Blaine. Nice to see you boys again." Dr. Oliver said walking in the exam room. "Nice to see you too Dr. Oliver." Blaine said. "So how have you been these past two weeks Kurt?" she asked wheeling the ultrasound machine over. "Well I started getting morning sickness and just this morning I noticed that I have a small bump." Kurt said. "Well that's normal. Now let's look at this baby." she said smiling. "Dr. Oliver, how will Kurt give birth?" Blaine asked. "Oh well from what I saw two weeks ago Kurt's cervix is attached to his rectum so it would be safer for him to deliver naturally rather than a c-section as we would have to go through so much tissue that we could lose both Kurt and the baby." she said. "Are we able to find out the sex of the baby?" Kurt asked. "Only if we do a 4D ultrasound but that costs $150." Dr. Oliver said. "Oh well then when can we find out?" Kurt asked. "Around 18 weeks. So we can set up an appointment so I can see you in 4 weeks and we can try and see what you boys are having." she said as she finished the ultrasound.

"So did you want to find out the sex of the baby Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling. "Um ya I guess. Kurt, do you want to keep the baby?" Blaine asked. "Of course I do Blaine. Wait don't you want to keep her?" Kurt asked. "Her? You think we're having a girl?" Blaine asked with a goofy smile. "It's just what I feel, and don't change the subject. Do you want our baby or not?" Kurt asked. "I do. I really really do Kurt." Blaine said as they pulled into Kurt's driveway.

The next day Burt awoke to hear sounds out retching coming from Kurt's bathroom and ran to check on his son. "Kurt are you alright?" he asked squatting down behind Kurt. "I'm sorry dad I didn't know it could happen and I only found out a few weeks ago." Kurt said starting to cry. "What are you talking about bud?" Burt asked as Kurt looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "At Puck's party Santana dared me to take a pregnancy test, 3 positive tests and a hospital visit later I found out I was 12 weeks pregnant, well 14 weeks now." Kurt said as the tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe this." Burt said. "Well here's the proof." Kurt said handing him his 12 week and 14 week ultrasound photos. "Kurt, when you born your mother and I were told that you had female reproductive parts but that you wouldn't have a menstrual cycle, so I never thought that you could get pregnant and it's why your mother and I had agreed not to tell you about it." Burt said to a shocked Kurt. "So you knew that it was possible for me to conceive and carry my own children but never said anything to me about it? I can't believe you never told me, especially after I told you I was gay." Kurt said grabbing his car keys. "Kurt where are you going?" Burt asked. "Blaine's. I need to talk to him." Kurt said walking out the front door.

Once Kurt arrived at Blaine's he had calmed down a bit knowing it was bad for the baby. "Kurt are you alright? Is it the baby?" Blaine asked when he answered the door. "We're both fine but, my dad knows. And I found out that my dad found out when I was born that I have female reproductive parts." Kurt said. "Wait so your dad knew that this was a possibility and he never told you?" Blaine asked. "Yup but he's at least being supportive and he probably already told Carole." Kurt said starting to panic. "Hey don't worry, how about we go back to your place for dinner and we will tell Carole then." Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips. "Alright, let's get going." Kurt said.

Back at the Hudson-Hummel household Burt was telling Carole about Kurt's pregnancy. "Well I can understand why he stormed out on you Burt, you didn't tell him that him getting pregnant was a possibility. You should have told him when you found out he was gay then he wouldn't be dealing with this right now." Carole said. "She's right dad." Kurt said walking in the living room with Blaine. "Kurt, I am so very sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't think that you and Blaine were having sex let alone that you would end up on the receiving end." Burt said. "You still should have told me dad. That way I could have taken the proper precautions to prevent this pregnancy. But now I'm happy about it. I can give the man I love children of our own." Kurt said smiling at Blaine before suddenly grabbing his small bump. "Kurt what is it?" Blaine asked. "I'm cramping. Blaine." Kurt said whimpering. "Okay let's get you to the hospital." Blaine said as Kurt kept whimpering. "I'm driving Blaine. You stay in the back with Kurt and Carole." Burt said as they all piled in the car. "I don't want to lose the baby Blaine." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's shirt and sobbed. "We aren't losing this baby Kurt. Everything will be alright." Blaine said letting a few of his own tears fall.

*Well there's chapter 2. Now is there anything you the readers would like to see happen? I have some ideas but I would love to have some suggestions for future chapters.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.*

CHAPTER 3

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, the cramping had started to subside but Kurt was freaking out that it was the end of a miscarriage. "Blaine I think I lost her. The cramping is starting to subside." Kurt said starting to cry as he rubbed his tiny bump. "There was no bleeding Kurt so it can't be that." Blaine said taking Kurt into the hospital and up to the fifth floor. "Hi, I need to see Dr. Oliver. It's an emergency." Blaine told the nurse. "Oh you are the boys that are having a baby. I'll get her right away but you may wait in the first room on your right down that hallway." she said before paging the doctor. Once in the room Blaine helped Kurt up onto the exam table. "Hey Kurt, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Oliver said walking in the room. "I started cramping about 15 minutes ago but they started to subside and I'm worried that I might have miscarried." Kurt said. "Was there any bleeding?" Dr. Oliver asked. "No there wasn't. I'm Burt and this is my wife Carole we're Kurt's parents." Burt said. "Nice to meet you. Well since there wasn't any bleeding I want to do an internal exam as well as as an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay." she said handing Kurt a hospital gown. After Kurt put on the hospital gown he got back on the exam table and scooted to the edge. "Dad, Carole could you leave the room for the internal exam?" Kurt asked. "Ya sure, we will come back in for the ultrasound if that's alright." Burt said as he and Carole walked to the door. "Of course dad. I would love it and you and Carole were here for the ultrasound." Kurt said smiling. After his parents left the room Dr. Oliver raised the stirrups and placed Kurt's legs in them before putting on a pair of latex gloves. "So far it's looking good. I don't see any blood on the outside so I'm just going to start the internal exam now, make sure that your cervix hasn't dilated." she said starting the exam. "Is everything okay?" Blaine asked as he held Kurt's hand. "Well there was no blood and no dilation so I want to do a quick ultrasound just to make sure. Kurt are you still cramping?" Dr. Oliver asked. "No it's stopped." he said feeling relieved. Blaine had gone to tell Burt and Carole that it was okay for them to come back in and had just arrived back at Kurt's side as Dr. Oliver wheeled the ultrasound machine over. "Okay, lay back and shirt up. Remember that this is going to be cold." she said as Kurt did as he was told. Burt and Carole walked over to the two boys and waited for the ultrasound to begin. "Is my baby alright?" Kurt asked as he held Blaine's hand. "Well, I believe I found a reason for the cramping. It seems that someone was hiding from us on your previous scans. Kurt, you're carrying twins." Dr. Oliver said moving the wand around to show the small family both babies. "Twins, Blaine two babies." Kurt said before Blaine captured his lips in a kiss.

WITH FINN AND RACHEL

"Finn how are we supposed to tell your parents that I'm pregnant, and with twins?" Rachel asked as she paced his room. "I don't know Rach, I don't even know where they are." Finn said before his cell started ringing. "Who is it?" Rachel asked. "My mom, _Hey mom, where are you?_" Finn asked answering his phone. "_Burt and I brought Blaine and your brother to the hospital. Kurt was cramping so they wanted to make sure he wasn't losing the baby._" Carole said. "_Are Kurt and the baby okay now mom?_" Finn asked. "_Well he wants to tell you himself when we get home. __And we'll there in 5 minutes so please be waiting in the living room._" Carole said before hanging up. "What happened to Kurt?" Rachel asked. Finn told her as much as he was told as they made their way to the living room to wait for everyone to return home.

5 minutes later Kurt walked in the door. "Kurt, are you and the baby alright?" Rachel asked giving him and Blaine a hug. "Let's all go into the living room and I'll tell you there." Kurt said as they all went to the living room. "Okay dude what's going on?" Finn asked as Kurt sat down. "They found something in my ultrasound. Finn, Rachel I'm having twins." Kurt said. "Me too!" Rachel yelled before she realized it. "WHAT?!" Carole yelled looking at Finn and Rachel. "Rachel and I were going to tell you, we just didn't know how." Finn said. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Rachel I was just shocked. I didn't expect to find out you two were pregnant as well." Carole said giving Rachel a hug. "How far along are you Rachel?" Burt asked giving her a hug as well. "10 weeks and 3 days." Rachel said smiling at Finn. "We found out the same night at Kurt and Blaine did." Finn said. "Well we aren't happy about this but we will support you four the best that we can with these four precious babies coming." Carole said. "Thanks mom, I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you for supporting us." Finn said giving his mom a hug.

*I just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really put a smile on my face. Please keep reviewing because the more reviews I get the quicker I update :) *


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and thank you to LvSammy, so happy that you love this fic*

CHAPTER 4

*Kurt is now 18 weeks and Rachel is 14 weeks*

"So are you and Blaine excited about finding out the sex of the babies soon?" Rachel asked Kurt as they got ready to tell everyone in their old glee club, plus the ones that were now seniors, about the babies. "Well Blaine is but I just want to know so I can start the nursery and go baby shopping." Kurt said making sure his baby bump was hidden. "Hey are you guys ready to go?" Blaine asked poking his head in Kurt's room. "Yeah we're ready. Is my bump showing at all through this?" Kurt asked. "Only if you turn sideways but other than that you can't tell." Blaine said leading him and Rachel out of the room.

Half an hour later they were all at the school and in the glee club room waiting for everyone to arrive so they could tell them their news. Mercedes and Sam showed up first with Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Artie and Joe. Last to arrive was Mr. Shue. "Hey guys. So Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Blaine you four have something to tell us?" Mr. Shue asked. "Yeah we do." Finn said getting up. "So as those of you who were at Puck's grad party know, Rachel and I were dared to take pregnancy tests. I took 3 tests and Rachel took 2. We are here today to tell you that all 5 tests were positive. I am 18 weeks pregnant with twins." Kurt said turning to the side to show off his rounded tummy. "And Finn and I are also expecting twins, except that I am 14 weeks along." Rachel said. "Wait a minute, how is Kurt pregnant?" Puck asked confused. "Yeah he's a dude." Sam said. Kurt explained to them what his dad and the doctor told him. "Wow, congratulations guys. We will all be there for you no matter what." Mr. Shue said. "So when are you guys due?" Mercedes asked. "I'm due around Christmas." Kurt said. "And I'm due sometime in January." Rachel said smiling.

A few days later Kurt and Blaine had their appointment to find out the sex of the babies. "You nervous?" Blaine asked they waited for Dr. Oliver. "A bit. I just want them to be healthy." Kurt said as Blaine leaned down and kissed his lips. "Hello boys, here to see what you will having for Christmas?" Dr. Oliver asked walking in the room with Kurt's file. "Yup. I want to go shopping and start doing the nursery." Kurt said laying back on the exam table and lifting his shirt to reveal his baby bump. He looked like he was 6 months pregnant with one baby even though he was only 4 and a half months. Dr. Oliver felt his stomach and once she was done squirted the blue gel one Kurt's stomach. "Um when should Kurt start feeling the babies move?" Blaine asked as she moved the wand around to find the first twin. "Well he's 18 weeks so he should start feeling them in the next couple weeks. And you said you wanted to know the sex of the twins right." she said. "Yes we would." Kurt said. "Well I can tell you that baby A is definitely a girl." she said smiling as she moved the wand over to the other twin. "A girl Blaine. We're going to have a daughter." Kurt said smiling. "She is going to be spoiled." Blaine said kissing his lips. "Well you two, the twins are fraternal and it looks like this one is a boy." Dr. Oliver said before printing off some pictures for them. "A boy and a girl Kurt. I've never been so excited." Blaine said as Dr. Oliver left the room.

"My dad said he would pay for us to get an apartment. You know so we have more room for the twins once they arrive." Kurt said as they drove to Kurt's place. "I think it's nice of your dad to offer but is he certain that he wants to do that?" Blaine asked. "I asked him that exact same thing and he said he wanted to make sure his grandkids had a safe place and also one that was going to be alot quieter for them." Kurt said. "We'll talk to him about it once we get to your place and ask about possibly looking for a two bedroom apartment for before the twins are born." Blaine said pulling into the driveway.

Kurt and Blaine discussed everything with Burt and it was decided, they were going to look for an apartment immediately. "Oh dad, can we tell you and Carole something?" Kurt asked after their conversation. "Yeah, just let me go get her." Burt said disappearing into the kitchen. "You boys wanted to tell us something?" Carole asked. "We just thought that you would want to know that we are going to have a son and a daughter." Blaine said before he was bombarded with hugs from Carole. "Oh that's wonderful. I'm so happy for both of you." she said grinning. "It's great guys. Now I'll be able to watch football with a grandson and hopefully a son in-law?" Burt asked. "We'll see dad." Kurt said hugging him.  
That night before Blaine went to bed he took another look at the jewelery box he was holding. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow night Kurt Hummel, because our lives are going to change again." he said to himself.

*There we are. Now I need help figuring out what I want Finchel's twins to be. I know I want them to have at least one boy but I'm stuck on what the other twin should be. So I'm asking you for help. When you review let me know what you would want to see them having and I will choose the one with the most votes. So please review*


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.* *I also wanted to say thanks to LvSammy, lizziemarie0529 and Wingedgirl18  
for your reviews*

*Kurt is now 24 weeks and Rachel is 20 weeks*

CHAPTER 5

"So Rach are you and Finn going to find out the sex of your twins today?" Kurt asked he rubbed his belly. "Well we know one is a boy already but the other baby just doesn't seem to want us to know what they are yet so the doctor wants to try and find out this afternoon." Rachel said. "Well let's hope she can." Kurt said smiling. While Finn and Rachel were at their appointment Kurt and Blaine went over to Blaine's parent's place to tell them the news. "Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked as they walked up the steps to the front door. "My mom didn't really take the news that I was gay that well so I'm just worried as to what she might say about the twins." Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt baby bump before opening the door. "Mom, dad? I need to see you both in the living room!" Blaine yelled as Kurt sat down. "Blaine, is everything okay?" Tom Anderson asked his son. "Yeah, well it depends on how you feel about what Kurt and I say." Blaine said looking at his mom. "What do you mean sweetie?" Amy Anderson asked. "We didn't know it could happen. Kurt and I found out a few months ago something that is already changing our lives but for the better." Blaine said. "And that would be?" Tom asked. "Well we found out that I have female reproductive organs ad the way we found out was through a stupid dare at a party where 3 pregnancy tests came out positive." Kurt said. "Did you guys go and get it checked out?" Amy asked. "I took Kurt to the hospital and the doctor did blood work and an ultrasound. Kurt's really pregnant mom." Blaine said. "Well, I guess I was expecting Coop to tell me something like this but since it's you I can't really be mad at you." Amy said smiling at Blaine. "There's more, Kurt started cramping at 14 weeks and we discovered that he is carrying twins." Blaine said. "Wait, at 14 weeks? How far along are you now Kurt?" Tom asked. "I'm 24 weeks and we also know that the twins are a boy and a girl." Kurt said smiling as he rubbed his belly. "And why, Blaine, are your mother and I just finding out about this now? Why didn't you come to us when you first found out?" Tom asked. "I was scared of you and mom would think, I mean you didn't really take my coming out all that well." Blaine said sadly. "It was a shock to us hun, we never thought you would be the one that was gay. We thought Cooper was gay at first." Amy said with a small laugh. "Are you boys going to be getting a place of your own before the twins come?" Tom asked. "My dad offered to pay for an apartment for us and the babies before they are born." Kurt said. "Well tell your dad to keep his money. Amy and I will get you boys a place. We will find the perfect place for you, all you have to do is say yes." Tom said smiling. "That would help my dad out Blaine. I really appreciate what he wanted to do but I think he needs the money more than we do right now." Kurt said. "Okay then it's settled. Mom, Dad you can pick out a house for us." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. "Perfect, now Kurt let me get my hands on that baby bump of yours." Amy said as Kurt got up. He placed one hand on each side so she could feel both twins' movements. "They have been moving around all day. I swear our son is pushing his sister around in there." Kurt said laughing. "So we'll call Blaine and let you boys know the progress on the house hunting." Tom said smiling as the boys left.

Kurt and Blaine decided to tell Burt about what Tom had offered. "Hey dad." Kurt said walking into the Tire Shop. "Kurt, what are doing here?" Burt asked wiping his hands on a rag. "Blaine and I told his parents about the baby and they offered to buy us a house. We want to take them up on their offer and I think you and Carole should save the money for something else. You two need it more than I do right now." Kurt said. "Oh, well alright if that's what you boys want then I respect it." Burt said hugging Kurt. "You know that Finn and Rachel are finding out the sex of their babies today, actually they should be finding out right now." Kurt said smiling. "And how are my grandkids in there doing?" Burt asked pointing to Kurt's round tummy. "They've been moving around all day. I swear it's like he's torturing his sister in there." Kurt said laughing. Suddenly Kurt's cell goes off. "Who is it?" Burt asked. "It's a text from Finn. He and Rachel want to see us." Kurt said texting him back. "Well I was about to close up so let's get going." Burt said grabbing his car keys. "I'll meet you at the house in 15 minutes. I just have to pick up Blaine." Kurt said waddling to his car. "Got the waddling down I see." Burt said laughing. "I do not waddle." Kurt said pouting.

15 minutes later Kurt and Blaine arrived at Burt and Carole's. "Ah finally we can tell everyone about the babies." Rachel said when she saw Kurt and Blaine walk in the living room. "So are you just going to sit there?" Kurt asked anxiously. "Well, Finn and I found out that we are expecting identical twin boys." Rachel said. "That's amazing Rachel. Now our little guy will have someone to play with while our daughter plays with Kurt." Blaine said hugging her.

*Next we find out names. I have one boy name and one girl name already but I need two more boy names if anyone wants to give me some suggestions. Please review*


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.* *Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, got a bit of writers block but I'm back now so let's get this show on the road*

*I've gone more ahead in this chapter. Kurt and Blaine have just moved into their house and Kurt is also 32 weeks and Rachel is 28 weeks*

CHAPTER 6

"That's the last box." Blaine said placing the box on the floor of what would be their son's nursery. Kurt had been adamant that the twins have separate nurseries as they were different genders. "I can't wait to start getting the nurseries ready." Kurt said excitedly. "We should start that soon. I mean we only have 8 weeks left till the twins are here maybe less than that." Blaine said. "We need to think of names too Blaine." Kurt said rubbing his huge belly. "I kinda have an idea for the girl. Elizabeth, or Lizzie for short." Blaine said as Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "You really want to name her after my mom?" Kurt asked as he shed a few tears. "Yeah, Elizabeth Jane Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said. "No, Elizabeth Jane Anderson. I want these babies to have your last name." Kurt said smiling. "Really? Just my last name?" Blaine asked. "Yup and I was thinking for a boy Elijah Finnigan Anderson, because Finn has helped me through alot and I would like to do something special for him." Kurt said. "I like it Elizabeth and Elijah Anderson. Perfect." Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips. The kiss gets heated and Kurt pulls away. "Is our bed set up?" he asked, lust in his eyes. "Yeah, why?" Blaine answered. "I want you right now. Bring me to our room and make love to me." Kurt said huskily.

A few hours later they were eating dinner and discussing themes for the nurseries. "I know that I want Lizzie's nursery to be a princess theme. I was thinking of sponging pink and purple paint together on the walls and then have some disney princess wallpaper." Kurt said. "That's a sweet idea. What about having a light pink canopy over her white crib?" Blaine asked taking a bite of pasta. "I love that idea and I also want to put her name somewhere in the room as well. Maybe by the crib?" Kurt said. "If we put the head of the crib and one side at the wall then we can put her name on the wall above and also still have the canopy." Blaine suggested. "What about Eli's nursery?" Kurt asked. "Maybe a sports theme, like football?" Blaine asked. "Leave the football nursery to Finn please. I was thinking of sponging blue and green paint together like with Lizzie's walls and then his name above his crib as well but with wallpaper of little trucks and cars, you know for my dad." Kurt said. "Sounds good. I guess we can go get the paint tomorrow, the letters for their names and the wallpaper. My mom knows how to do the sponging so I can call her later and ask if she is willing to help do that." Blaine said. "I want it to be perfect. So I was thinking we get some non-toxic paint so I can paint the nurseries." Kurt said. "Fine but can I at least help with the wallpaper and building the cribs and changing tables?" Blaine asked getting up to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Of course. You know me, always needing everything to be perfect." Kurt said as Blaine helped him up from his chair. "I know. Let's unpack a bit and then watch a movie before bed." Blaine suggested. "Okay, sounds good to me." Kurt said.  
They wound up unpacking most of the living room and hooked up the DVD player before opening the box of DVDs. "What movie you want to watch sweetie?" Blaine asked. "Hmm how about Les Mis? Anne Hathaway's performance is amazing." Kurt said sitting on the couch with a blanket around him. "Okay, Les Mis it is." Blaine said locating the DVD and placing it in the DVD player before grabbing the remote and getting under the blanket to cuddle with Kurt.

The next few weeks consisted of baby showers and getting the nurseries ready for the twins arrivals. Kurt had finished painting both nurseries by his 34th week and Blaine had finished putting together the cribs and changing tables. They had also gotten 2 white dressers and had bought loads of clothes for the babies as well and were now folding and putting the clothes away as well as stocking the change table with diapers, baby powder, baby rash cream and small towels. "I think we are as ready as ever for these two to get here." Kurt said smiling at Blaine as he finished putting Eli's name on the wall. "Yup, I can't wait for them to get here." Blaine said as he placed both his hands on Kurt's large belly. "Me neither." Kurt said as the twins started kicking.

WITH FINN AND RACHEL...

"Finn, we need names for these two little boys." Rachel said as she sat on the couch of their new place. "Did you have anything in mind?" Finn asked as he walked out the kitchen eating a grilled cheese sandwich. "Well I was thinking Christopher William Hudson after your dad and Mr. Shue. Both men have meant so much to you." Rachel said smiling. "I love it. But what about for the other boy?" Finn asked. "Not sure, can't really think of anything you would agree with." Rachel said. "Not true. What about Liam Michael for the other boy?" Finn asked. "Christopher William and Liam Michael, I love it. Perfect names for two perfect little boys." Rachel said before kissing Finn's lips.

*There is chapter 6 done. Thanks to all who follow this fic and who review. I love reading your reviews and I can't wait to read what you all thought of this chapter and the names I've chosen for the babies*


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I forgot about Eli being the name of the guy Blaine cheated with so I'm sorry if the name upset anyone. I chose Eli, Elijah, after a character I like from Degrassi*

In this chapter Kurt is about 2 weeks from his due date which makes him around 38 weeks and Rachel is 36 weeks.

Chapter 7

Blaine had just finished putting the Christmas tree up while Kurt sat on the couch, his hands on his now huge belly. "I want them OUT!" Kurt said as he tried to get up. "They should be here any day now. The doctor said to relax and take it easy till delivery." Blaine said sitting next to him and rubbing circles on his belly. "Can I at least decorate the tree?" Kurt asked. "Sure, just let me know if you need any help." Blaine said after helping him up. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked. "I'm going to make dinner." Blaine said smiling. "Okay. Love you." Kurt said smiling back. "Love you too." Blaine replied.

FINN AND RACHEL

Finn and Rachel had just finished decorating their Christmas tree and were admiring the work they had done. "Now that the tree is up and decorated what do you want to do?" Finn asked. "Can we maybe go out for dinner. It might be the last time before the twins are here." Rachel said. "Sounds good. Have any place in mind?" Finn asked. "That new little diner looked good." Rachel said as Finn helped into her coat and boots. "The new diner it is." he replied kissing her lips.

KURT AND BLAINE

A few days later it was Christmas Eve. Both Kurt and Blaine were excited as they knew their families had bought stuff for the twins even though they were sure they weren't arriving for a few more days. Unfortunately for them fate had other plans. All day Christmas Eve Kurt was having back pains and Blaine tried to massage him the best he could. "Maybe you should go upstairs and have a little nap before everyone gets here." Blaine said as he continued to massage Kurt's back. "Okay, wake me up when my dad get's here or just send him up." Kurt said kissing Blaine's lips. Kurt made his way up the stairs and to the bed room when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. "Ow, that was strange." Kurt said to himself as he sat on the bed. Once the pain went away he laid down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

2 hours later everyone started to arrive. Finn and Rachel got there at the same time as Blaine's parents. "Hey guys." Blaine said when he let them in. "Hey, where's Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Upstairs sleeping. His back's been hurting all day so I ended up cooking." Blaine said taking their coats. Half an hour later Burt and Carole arrived. He decided to let Kurt sleep for 10 more minutes before going upstairs.

"Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine asked knocking on the door. When he stepped in he saw Kurt sitting up in bed and he was breathing hard while both hands were on his abdomen. "Blaine, this is it. I'm sure of it." Kurt said once the contraction faded. "How far apart are the contractions and why didn't you tell me you were in labor?" Blaine asked as he helped Kurt out of the bed. "At least 20 minutes. I called Dr. Oliver and she said that I can deliver naturally if I want to and she even said since she's off for the holidays that she would come over here once the contractions get stronger and closer together to deliver the babies." Kurt said. "Wait she wants you deliver here?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, oh god here comes another one." Kurt said as he started breathing. "Hey everything alright up here?" Burt asked knocking on the door. "Kurt's in labor." Blaine said motioning for Burt to come in. "Shouldn't we be getting him to the hospital then?" Burt asked sitting next to Kurt and grabbing his hand. "No, doctor said I'll be delivering the twins here with her." Kurt said after the contraction ended. "That was about 15 minutes after the last one." Kurt told Blaine as he laid back on his dad's chest. "Do you want me to let everyone know about the twins coming so they don't all come up here wondering where we all went?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, just let them know that I'm fine." Kurt said rubbing his stomach. "I can get you some crushed ice and a cool cloth for your forehead and neck if you want." Burt said. "The crushed ice would be perfect dad." Kurt said.

14 hours later (1am Xmas morning)

Dr. Oliver had arrived 2 hours ago and had been checking Kurt regularly on his progression. "Okay Kurt you only a little bit to go. I'd say in about 15 to 20 minutes you'll be ready to start pushing." she said removing her gloves. Blaine had a cool cloth on Kurt's head and had grabbed the blankets, diapers, bassinets and little Christmas onesies for them as well and had brought them into their bedroom. Burt had the cup of ice chips and was giving some to Kurt to munch on during contractions. "Ugh, I feel lots of pressure Dr. Oliver. I think this is it." Kurt said exactly 15 minutes later. She went to check him, "Well Kurt your first baby is crowning which is the pressure you're feeling, next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Oliver told him. As soon as he felt the next contraction he grabbed both Blaine's hand and his dad's and started pushing as hard as he could. After only 45 minutes of pushing the first baby was born. "It's a girl!" Dr. Oliver said as she placed the wailing newborn on Kurt's chest as he cried tears of joy. "She already has your curly hair Blaine." Kurt said before Blaine's lips covered his own. "She's perfect Kurt." Blaine said before Dr. Oliver took her and passed her over to Burt who began cleaning her up a bit. As Burt was cleaning up his granddaughter Dr. Oliver was making sure of the second baby's position. "Is he okay?" Blaine asked. "Yup still head down, okay Kurt when you feel another contraction push." she said. It didn't take long for the baby boy to be born. He was born 10 minutes after his sister. "So do these gorgeous babies have names yet?" Dr. Oliver asked as she finished weighing them. "Yes. Elizabeth Jane and Elijah Finnigan Anderson." Blaine said smiling at Burt. "Those are beautiful names. And now I can tell you Elizabeth weighs 5 pounds 7 ounces and her brother Elijah weighed in at 6 pounds 11 ounces." Dr. Oliver said passing Elizabeth over to Blaine for diapering and dressing. Once both twins were dressed and wrapped in their blankets they were placed in Kurt's arms. "They're both perfect Blaine and they're ours." Kurt said before Blaine leaned down and kissed him. "Should we tell everyone that the twins have made their entrance?" Burt asked. "Yeah, go get Carole, Finn and Rachel first." Kurt said. "Okay I'll be right back." Burt said heading out of the room. 5 minutes later they walked in. "Oh they are just precious Kurt." Carole said. "Do you want to hold one?" Kurt asked. "I would love too." Carole said taking baby Elizabeth in her arms. "Hey Finn, want to come and meet Elijah Finnigan?" Kurt said with a little smile. "You named your son after me?" Finn asked walking over. "Well his middle name yeah. You've done so much for me since we became brothers that I wanted to repay you in a special way." Kurt said as he placed Elijah in Finn's arms. After the Hummel-Hudson's left Blaine's parents came up, by now the doctor was gone, to see the babies. Blaine was holding Lizzie and Kurt was cuddling Eli. "Oh my goodness, they are beautiful." Amy said walking over to Blaine. "Thanks mom, but Kurt did all the hard work." Blaine said placing Lizzie in her arms as Kurt handed Eli to Tom. "You boys sure do make beautiful babies. I'm so proud of both of you." Tom said smiling. "Thanks Mr. Anderson." Kurt said as he started to yawn. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave. Get some sleep boys." Amy said kissing both boys and babies on the head before placing placing Lizzie in her bassinet. Tom did the same before placing Eli in his bassinet. After the Anderson's left Blaine changed into a pair of sweats and crawled into bed with Kurt. "Thank you Kurt." he said kissing his cheek. "For what?" Kurt asked. "For making this Christmas the best ever by bringing the most beautiful babies ever into the world." Blaine said, but before Kurt could reply Blaine kissed his lips. "Well your welcome I guess but thank you for being here and not leaving my side." Kurt said settling under the covers and falling asleep.

*The Anderson Twins have arrived! Yay! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for it.*


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Alot of my friends have gotten pregnant and I've been busy helping them plan their baby showers and then just today at one of them my best friend from high school told me she was 5 months pregnant and finding out the sex of her baby on Thursday. Now I'm planning her baby shower as well as well trying to get ready for college, which I start this fall taking an early childhood assistant class. Then there's the whole moving in with my boyfriend of a year and a half next year that I'm preparing for as well.

I also have been having some writers block and have been trying to come up with some ideas. One I have already is a whole chapter showing Kurt and Blaine dealing with their newborn twins and then another idea was the birth of Finn and Rachel's twins. It's probably going to be Kurt and Blaine first and then Finchel twins in the next one. Again I'm really sorry but I am in the process of writing the next chapter so stay on the lookout and it will be up as soon as possible.

BTW LOVED KLAINE SINGING COME WHAT MAY


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.*

*This chapter is solely focused on Kurt and Blaine dealing with two newborns and the next chapter will have the birth of Finn and Rachel's twins*

CHAPTER 8

"Blaine it's your turn." Kurt said sleepily as he pushed Blaine's arm. "Ugh, okay I'm up. And it's...2:15 in the morning." he said rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. It had been 2 weeks since the twins were born and both me were exhausted. He got up and padded across the hall to the nursery and over to Lizzie's crib. She was red faced from crying. "Hey baby girl, Pappy already fed you so why are you up and crying now?" he asked as she kept crying. He bounced her a bit and patted her diapered bottom when he noticed she needed a change. After changing her diaper she fell right back to sleep and Blaine went to check on Eli, who was snoring away. After watching his babies sleep for a bit Blaine made his way back to his and Kurt's room, climbed back into bed and cuddled Kurt till he fell asleep.

The next morning Blaine woke up at 9am to the smell of bacon. He walked down to the kitchen and found Lizzie in her pink baby bouncer and Eli snuggled in the crook of Kurt's left arm as he cooked breakfast. "Morning love." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek and taking Eli from him. "Thanks, can you get that bottle and feed him for me please." Kurt said as he got their plates and Lizzie's bottle ready. Once everything was ready Eli was put into his blue baby bouncer and both babies were given a bottle as their daddies ate. "How's Rachel been doing?" Blaine asked. "Good, Finn said she's anxious to have the twins and she's starting to get uncomfortable." Kurt said. Suddenly the doorbell rang and in walked Burt, "Kurt, buddy? You here?" he asked. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as Burt walked into the kitchen. "I'm here to help you boys with Lizzie and Eli." he replied. "That's really sweet dad but I think we have it under control for now." Kurt said hugging his dad. "I can see the bags under your eyes. Why don't I take them to my place for the night so you boys can get a decent nights sleep?" Burt asked as he picked Lizzie up from her bouncer. "As much as we would love that we couldn't possibly let you and Carole take them for a night. They are our responsibility." Kurt said. "I know that I'm just suggesting that I take them for one night and I'll bring them back first thing in the morning." Burt said. "We could use the sleep Kurt and I think it would be nice for your dad to get to hang out with the babies, They are his grandchildren after all." Blaine said. "Fine. One night, that's it." Kurt said.

That night Kurt snuggled in Blaine's arms and noticed his breathing seemed off. "Hey you okay sweetie?" Kurt asked. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Kurt, since the first time I saw you on that staircase at Dalton I knew you were it for me. That I was going to be with you for the rest of my life. Even though it took me a few months to realize I was falling hopelessly in love with you. That being said, I had this designed for you a month after we found out you were pregnant." Blaine said grabbing a small black velvet box from his pocket and opening it. Kurt gasped and put a hand over his mouth. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with 3 small diamonds spaced evenly apart. On the inside was an inscription saying '_Courage_'. "Oh my God. Blaine it's gorgeous." Kurt said. Suddenly Blaine slipped off the couch and onto one knee. "Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me?" Blaine asked. By now there were tears streaming down Kurt's face. He started nodding his head, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Blaine." Kurt said as Blaine took the ring and slid it onto Kurt's left ring finger before kissing his lips softly. "I can't believe we just got engaged." Blaine said laughing a bit. "Me neither. I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. "And I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied.

*Hope everyone liked this chapter. I had read earlier this week that Blaine will apparently be proposing to Kurt sometime this season or next. Also WE GOT 2 MORE SEASONS OF GLEE! So excited to see what's ahead for seasons 5 and 6. Please review as it always puts a smile o my face :) *


	10. Chapter 10

*I own nothing but my ideas*

*This chapter will focus around Rachel and Finn and the birth of their twins*

Chapter 9

Rachel had just passed her due date and was getting scared so Finn brought her to see her doctor. "Hello Rachel I don't remember you having an appointment today." her doctor said. "Dr. Carter, I just passed my due date and I know that's not normal with twins and very rare." Rachel said. "Let's have a look then and see if there isn't something we can do to bring on labor." Dr. Carter said wheeling the ultrasound machine over. Rachel laid back and lifted her shirt over her huge bump. Dr. Carter then felt around Rachel's bump to see where the twins were before squirting the blue gel on her tummy and starting the ultrasound. "Well baby A is head down and has dropped low in the pelvis, and baby B is also head down and has dropped right behind hid brother." she said. "But what does that mean?" Finn asked. "It means that you should be going into labor any day now. But if you want to go into labor quicker there are things you can do at home." Dr. Carter said wiping off Rachel's belly. "Like what? We'll try anything." Rachel said as Finn helped her sit up. "You can go for a nice walk, take about 30ml of castor oil mixed with 100ml of orange juice, eat spicy food, and the one that I find proves the most effective is sex." the doctor said. Finn blushed when Rachel looked at him. "Okay we'll try all of that. Thank you doctor." Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand. After they left the doctor's they picked up a few things and then went home.

They did spicy foods and castor oil before Rachel got a craving for pickles and cookie dough ice cream. "Please Finn can you go get me some?" Rachel asked pouting. "Okay, be back in a bit." He said before kissing her lips. "I love you." she said smiling. "Love you too." Finn said grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

15 minutes later Rachel felt a warm liquid running down her leg. She grabbed her phone and called Finn but it kept going to voicemail so she called Kurt instead. "Hey Rach what's up?" Kurt asked as he answered his cell. "My water broke and I can't get a hold of Finn, can you or Blaine come and pick me up please." she said as a contraction hit. "Yeah I'll get Blaine to stay with the babies and I'll be right over." Kurt said.

10 minutes later Kurt arrived at Finn and Rachel's. "Rach, I'm here. Where are you?" he asked running into the house. "Living room Kurt."Rachel said. Kurt grabbed her, her bag, and then put her into his car and took off for the hospital.

Once they arrived Rachel was put in a hospital gown and hooked up to the monitors. "Kurt can you keep trying to call Finn please. I don't want him to miss this." Rachel said before doubling over in pain. Kurt spent 3 hours trying to contact Finn with no luck. He was pacing the emergency room when he heard a call come in, "18 year old male, car accident and head trauma." the paramedic said wheeling in a gurney. Kurt took one look and immediately wished he hadn't as who he saw being wheeled in, was none other than Finn Hudson. "That's my brother. What happened?" he asked. "He was hit head on and has suffered a head injury. I'm sorry but it's not looking good." a nurse said. "His girlfriend is about to give birth to twins how do I tell her that he's not going to be there for that?" Kurt asked. Suddenly he realized he had to call his dad and Carole. "Kurt? Is everything okay?" Burt asked answering the phone. "Um not really dad. I was at the hospital with Rachel cause she's in labor but something else has happened and you and Carole need to get here fast." Kurt said. "What happened Kurt?" Burt asked. "Finn was in a car accident and it doesn't look good." Kurt said as the tears welled up in his eyes. "Okay, um Carole and I will be there as soon as possible." Burt said before hanging up.

Kurt walked back to Rachel's room and walked in as prepared himself for what he was about to tell her. "Did you reach him?" Rachel asked when she saw him. "No but um, something happened. Rachel, Finn was in a very bad accident and it doesn't look good." Kurt said sadly. "Why would you joke at a time like this Kurt? It isn't funny." Rachel said as she was hit by a contraction. "I'm not joking Rachel. My dad and Carole are on their way here now and I let Finn's doctor know that you were in labor here and he said he'd come by with any news." Kurt said as he sat by Rachel's bed. Once the contraction was over Rachel's doctor came to check her progress. "Okay Rachel, time to start pushing already. These babies want to meet their mommy and daddy." she said. That's when Kurt noticed a crying Carole by the door. He walks out and hugs her. "What happened Carole?" he asked, afraid of the answer. "He's gone. My baby's gone Kurt." Carol said before breaking down. "How long ago dad?" Kurt asked when he saw Burt. "A few minutes after he arrived. How's Rachel?" he asked. "Fully dilated and pushing right now. How do we tell her that Finn is dead?" Kurt asked as he broke down in tears. Suddenly the trio here a baby crying from Rachel's room and run in. "First baby boy is here and now we are waiting for baby boy number two to arrive." the doctor said. 5 minutes later the second baby was born. "So what are their names?" Carole asked. "Kurt has Liam Michael and you have Christopher William."Rachel said smiling. "Um Rachel I have to tell you something and it's not an easy thing for me to say." Kurt said. "What? I already know about the accident so there can't be anything worse." Rachel said. "Yeah there is. Finn died 10 minutes before Liam was born. I am so sorry sweetie." Kurt said as Rachel burst into tears. The love of her life, was gone.

*To Cory Monteith May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013 RIP. I decided to kill off the character of Finn as that's exactly what's happening in season 5 of Glee. Ryan Murphy just announced that Finn will die in either the first or second episode and then the tribute episode will be the third one. My thoughts and prayers go out to Lea and Cory's family during this horrible time.*


End file.
